PROJECT SUMMARY ? ENRICHMENT PROGRAM Chronic kidney diseases affect more than 30 million Americans, placing them at major risk for cardiovascu- lar disease, other comorbidities and death and utilize ~ 28% of the annual medicare budget. These alarming statistics underscore the urgent need to identify new, cost-effective treatments. The major objective of the George M. O'Brien Kidney Research Core Center at Northwestern University (NU-GoKIDNEY) is to promote and support research into the Discovery of Novel Therapeutics that will transform the prevention and treatment of kidney diseases and eventually lead to cures. The proposed Enrichment Program is an essential component of the proposed NU-GoKIDNEY O'Brien Center and is designed to: inform Center investigators of the latest advances in relevant research; grow the kidney disease translational workforce by training investigators in clinical and basic science approaches to advance therapeutic discovery research and by attracting investigators from other, relevant fields into kidney research; and catalyze inter-disciplinary collaborations needed to develop innovative solutions to overcome barriers to developing treatments. Accordingly, the Enrichment program will support a number of educational events and research venues designed to bring together faculty and trainees from diverse backgrounds ? clinical and basic kidney investigators, chemists, physical scientists, pharmacologists and nanomedicine experts. Specific components of the Enrichment program include the following: 1) A series of robust and comprehensive didactic and classroom-based seminars, courses and meetings to highlight the latest advances in kidney research and to train and support new investigators in kidney therapy development. 2) A series of cross-disciplinary events including Workshops and Science-Jams, involving O'Brien Center basic science and clinical faculty and their trainees. 3) An annual O'Brien Center symposium focused on identifying therapeutic targets at all stages of discovery. 4) A Sci-High outreach program to identify and mentor highly motivated students from disadvantaged backgrounds in science and kidney investigation. 5) A series of Cafs Scientifiques focused on advances in kidney disease research and treatments, delivered in an innovative and interactive forum that will include Center investigators and the lay public. An additional goal of the Enrichment program is to provide valuable web-based learning resources for investigators and members of other NIDDK-funded O'Brien and Kidney Centers through our nephro-HUB web site.